gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type)
The ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) is a variant of the ARX-014 Silver Bullet. It appears in the game Mobile Suit Gundam UC (The Postwar) and UC-MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) is a mobile suit created by Anaheim Electronics, it is a variant of the ARX-014 Silver Bullet which is based on the captured Neo Zeon's AMX-014 Döven Wolf units. It was used mainly for testing the quasi-psycommu system, and also serve as a testbed for Earth Federation's funnel weapons. The suit is almost identical to the standard Silver Bullet, except for a different color scheme and some changes to the backpack, which now mounts a new large wire-guided funnel with a built-in generator instead of the INCOMs and missile launchers. The ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) contributed greatly to the development of subsequent psycommu system equipped MS. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Unlike the Döven Wolf's, Silver Bullet's pair of head-mounted Vulcan Guns are 60mm in caliber instead of 30mm. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little penetration power. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. They are also often employed as a deterrent against enemy mobile suits that are trying to get into close-range combat. ;*Beam Rifle :The same model as used by the RGM-89D Jegan D Type. It has a short barrel for ease of handling, and is most effective in mid-close range combat due to its short firing range. Although its output is reduced, it has an excellent rate of fire, and can eliminate enemy accurately during melee combat when utilize in conjunction with the composite sensor at the top of the rifle. ;*Beam Saber :Beam Sabers are the standard close-range weapons employed by many mobile suits. Powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, it emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) has two beam sabers stored in the hip armor. ;*Shield :A multipurpose defensive equipment that is a combination of the Jegan's shield with Döven Wolf's Mega Launcher. The barrel of the beam launcher has been shortened, but it can still extend when in use to allow for certain degree of sniping capability. The shield also has a pair of twin missile launchers like the Jegan's shield. ;*Wired Hand :Like its Döven Wolf predecessor, the Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) has specially designed quasi-psycommu controlled wire-guided forearms that can be launched and maneuvered via built in verniers. These remote arms can be employed to grab and hold enemy mobile suits, as a mid-range melee weapon, and possess an electrical shock ability that allow electricity to flow through the cable and arm into a connected enemy machine. This electrical attack is severely painful to the pilot of the captured mobile suit but is not immediately lethal. Each arm also has a built-in beam gun inside in its palm. ;*Wired Large Funnel :A large wire-guided remote weapon that is mounted on the backpack. It is armed with a beam gun and is powered by its own built-in generator. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted in the backpack booster binders. Each cannon has a power rating of 4.2 MW. ;*AMS-09R Anti-ship Missile :A pair of AMS-09R Anti-ship missiles can be optionally mounted externally on the backpack. They are larger than the missiles in the missile launcher. Special Equipment & Features ;*Quasi-Psycommu System :The Quasi-psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the quasi-psycommu even non-Newtypes can control simple wire-guided remote weapons, such as INCOMs. INCOMs, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the INCOM would otherwise be disrupted by Minovsky Particles. History In U.C. 0089, after the First Neo Zeon War, the asteroid base Axis, which had been the stronghold of the Neo Zeon forces, was placed under the control of the Earth Federation government. At this point, several AMX-014 Döven Wolfs which remained there as reserve fighting strength were captured. These units were transferred to Anaheim Electronics' Granada factory and modified into the ARX-014 Silver Bullet, which were used for technical research into the quasi-psycommu system. The data obtained from the ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) would help contribute in the development of the RX-93 ν Gundam. Gallery 20120322000536-36849.jpg|Silver Bullet (left) and Silver Bullet Rear(Funnel Test Type; right): color art arx-014p.jpg|Front arx-014p-back.jpg|Back Arx014p_p01_SDGGenGenesis.jpg|SD Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) as seen on Sony PlayStation 4's "SD Gundam G Generation Genesis" video game (2016) Gunpla Gunpla_HGUC_ARX014-funnel_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art Notes and Trivia References H6xSo.jpg|Silver Bullet and Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) xNw0S.jpg External Links *ARX-014P Silver Bullet [Funnel Test on MAHQ.net] *ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) on Gundams Over Germany